Heroes
by xXSilentMelodiesXx
Summary: We all could have saved him. Had we just listened...We could have saved him. After all...He was only human. He was no God.


**AN: Yeahhhh. Not to sure where this came from. I was listening to the song 'Heroes' by Superchick. Never heard of it before today. My friend said, 'HERE. Listen nao. K thnx!' So I did. And then this sprouted out of the nothingness.**

**So yeah. xD That's why it's not the best. Just a quickie I happened to think of.**

**Excuse any OOC-ness that might be in there.**

"_Any kindness from you might have saved his life._"

We knew that we were all getting strange looks as we rushed down the halls of Central command; a group of…What, three officers, and two alchemists, huddled in a group and rushing towards some unknown destination. But the five of us all knew clearly where we were going. There was a young, blonde alchemist that needed to be saved. And we were determined to get there before something happened—Something we all knew that we could have prevented.

He came to each of us. One by one. Asking questions that should have been a sure fire reason fur us to be worried, to be concerned, to _ask questions _about his own. But none of us did. We answered how we would to anyone else—Any other military dog—and now we knew that we shouldn't have. We should have all realized sooner that he didn't need us to answer like that—He needed an honest answer. Not one that was rehearsed time and time again.

But none of us noticed. Not until it might be too late. But we all preyed that it wouldn't be.

"_Wake up, change the world, our time is now."_

-------

**Riza's POV**

_Please don't let us be too late._

Edward had come into Roy's office earlier today looking for him. When I told him that he wasn't here…He asked me if it was alright if he could ask me a question. It wasn't very uncommon that Ed would ask one of us something; usually, it was in regards to the Philosopher's Stone, or some other mission that he was own. He was a child prodigy, and hated to be treated like a kid. So…We all got use to giving him answers just as we would anyone else.

_Lieutenant, does one persons' death really have any affect? _

He had a far-off look in his eyes, which again, wasn't very uncommon. He was staring out the window and, all that I could think that he was talking about was how it bothered him that sometimes, in missions, for it to be a success certain people had to die. After the death of that chimera, Ed had come into grasps with that but…He still never got use to it, and it was blatantly obvious that he tried to avoid doing such if he could.

_Well, Edward, one death doesn't have that big of an impact. Sometimes it's just needed—One person needs to die so other people can live a happier, more peaceful life._

I thought that was the answer he was looking for. I remember his eyebrows raising slightly, and then him turning to me to give me a small grin. He gave me his thanks, and left the room without another word. And then, I went back to my work, and continued waiting for Roy to return and began thinking o ways to punish him for delaying his paperwork yet again.

It wasn't until much later that I realized I had made such a big mistake.

"_Our time is now"_

-------

**Roy's POV**

The blonde had walked straight into me as he was exiting my office, which only irked me more in my already foul mood. I knew that I had paperwork waiting for me back inside, and Riza's gun soon to be pointed to the back of my head if I didn't cooperate. Wonderful.

So needless to say, when he said he had to ask me something, I rolled my eyes.

_Then spit it out, Fullmetal. I don't have all day to answer your pointless questions._

_Er…Right. Colonial, what do you think about death?_

His questioned bothered me. But, not exactly in the way that it actually should have. I was losing my temper and even though it wasn't really his fault, he was the one who was forced to get the heat of it. I wouldn't dare do it to Hawkeye. He just happened to be there.

_How the hell should I know, Fullmetal. People live, and people die. End of story. Now if you excuse me, I have better things to do._

And so I walked past him, pushed the door to my office open, and was met by the barrel of Hawkeye's gun…directing me to my paperwork. I immediately forgot about the young alchemist who was still out in the hallway, and began my work…somewhat.

I didn't think that later on that very day, I would be running down the hallway towards him; my mistaken words haunting my mind with everything anticipating step.

"_It's not you hate him or want him to die,  
__But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide"_

-------

**Hughes POV**

God! How where we all so stupid! The kid was practically asking for help in his own way—And we all turned him away!

I had been walking down the hall on my way to Roy's office—to show him a new picture of my _adorable _daughter Elicia with my beautiful wife—When I saw Ed walking towards me with this hands in his pockets. I thought he had just gotten an earful from Mustang, judging by his expression, so I rushed over to him and threw my arm over him and showed him the picture too.

_Edward! You just have to see this amazing picture I have of Elicia and Gracia! Aren't they adorable together?! Mother and daughter…Such a wonderful sight! Don't you think so?~_

As usual, he rolled his eyes at me and shoved me off of him; but then, he turned back to me with questioning eyes.

_Hey, Hughes. What happened when someone dies?_

_Hmm…Well, coming from the atheist, I'm not completely sure how to answer that. But people are sad, but sometimes, death happens. It just can't be helped._

The question was odd, so I just answered the best way I could. Edward had just waved me off and continued on his way, leaving me standing in the hallway, confused as to what had happened. Ed's questions where hardly out of the blue, and they always meant something. But that one…Well, I wasn't sure what to make of it. So I continued my way to Roy's office, and when I opened the door, I was met with Hawkeye's threatening glare, who demanded me to 'get out' so Roy could continue his work.

I had held my hands up defensively, and laughed, but I then turned to give Roy a look. It was serious. He immediately understood, and motioned me to come in. The question Ed had asked me was still bothering me, so I decided to ask him about it to see if he had said anything when he had spoken to him. The look Roy gave me then startled me. He told me that Ed had asked something similar to him as well.

And it was even more disturbing when Hawkeye turned to me with questioning eyes and said the same.

We picked up the phone and called Alphones.

"_Heroes are made when you make a choice"_

-------

**Havoc's POV**

_Hey! Havoc! Question! Have you ever had someone close to you die?_

I had turned around when I heard the Boss behind me. The question startled me a bit more, but I just shrugged and put my lighter back in my pocket.

_Well, sure. That's what happened when you're in the military. Why do you ask?_

Ed had been silent for a moment after that, but then he turned his head out towards the window.

_Did you miss them?_

_Of course I did. But I knew I had to get over it—You can't dwell on the death of another for too long. It's unhealthy. Is there a reason for the—Hey! Boss!_

Edward had already started walking away down towards the weapons room, and one of the other soldiers came up to me.

_Sir! You have a phone call—It's Colonial Roy Mustang. He says it's important._

I took the phone wordlessly and sighed; putting my ear up to the receiver.

_Chief?_

_Havoc. Get down to my office immediately. It's about Fullmetal._

He hung up after that, and I stood there in question. Ed? He was just here. What was the big deal?

I didn't think I would be running after the young blonde not long after. I never in my life thought that this is what I would be doing…And I never thought that I would be part of the reason.

"_He thinks that the choices he makes are just his"_

-------

**Alphonse's POV**

I got a phone call from the Colonial sometime in the afternoon. I figured Brother was going to be sent on another assignment, since he told me to stay at the apartment while he went down to Central Command. So with a sigh I picked up the phone. I didn't even get one word out before the Colonial started talking.

_Hell-_

_Alphones. I need you to report to my office ASAP. We think your brother may be in trouble._

I was speechless. Brother? In trouble? How! He had just gone down there to speak with the Colonial, so what had happened? Had there been an attack? Was he even okay?!

_Brother's in trouble?! What happened to him! He had just gone down there to speak with you!_

There was a small hesitation on the other end of the line before he spoke up again; this time, the older man sounded incredibly guilty.

"_Alphones, please. Just get down here as soon as you can."_

The line went dead, and I was already rushing out of the room and out on the streets. It was true that I had gotten faster with my body back and all, but that just meant that I got tired more easily. But I pushed back the burning fire in my throat as I ran because my Brother needed me. I wouldn't let him be taken away from me—Not after all we had been through.

So when I burst through the Colonial's door and saw him, Lt. Hawkeye, Hughes and Havoc, I was instantly filled with dread. Even more so when I heard the next words that seemed to come from the Colonial's mouth.

"_Alphones. We think your brother may be trying to kill himself."_

I stopped breathing. Brother would never do that—would he? He was always so strong! So independent! He wouldn't ever try something as stupid as trying to end his life! Why!? After everything he had done—All we had been through to get our bodies back even though he was still stuck with automail…He was a prodigy! He had so much going for him!

But now we were all running down the hallway, with people giving us strange looks as we passed them by. Brother's question earlier today made so much sense now. I should have given him an answer.

_Hey, Al. Are people remembered when they die?_

_Don't ask such silly questions, Brother. Now you better leave before you miss the colonial._

Maybe then I could have prevented this.

"_If we make a choice, and be the voice, for those who can't speak up for themselves  
__How many lives would be saved, changed, rearranged"_

-------

**Edward's POV**

Everyone gave me the same answer. I wouldn't be missed. I would just be another name on some dusted gravestone. Gone from memory in such a short time…

I wasn't needed anymore. I had achieved my goal—I returned my brother's body which I had taken away from him. But that didn't change the fact that everything that had happened was _my _fault. _I_ convinced my brother to try the forbidden art with me. Human Transmutation. It had been my idea—my choice. He had tried to stop me but still, the gate choose to take _his _body. It was punishment for me. The Gate tried to take away the most important thing to me.

But I still created a monster. Sloth. The homunculus. _Our mother. _And then I had to kill her. Right in front of my baby brother.

I lived for Alphones. I lived on so I could give him a body, and then he could be rid of me. He could live a happy life in Risembool with Winry, and everything would be okay.

_CLAP_

Everything would be better now.

"_Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves  
__And other will follows the choices he's made"_

-------

We were all so foolish. All so blind—so stupid—so _ignorant. _Edward had never been as strong as he might have seemed. He was still just a kid—forced to play the grown-up roll when he became a dog of the military. All for his brother. He earned our Respect. Our Trust. Our Loyalty. All in such a short time. We placed all our hopes, and our dreams, in this young teenager who, even though we all didn't know, was in a constant fight with himself. He was hurting. He was slowly being torn apart by all we did, all we forced him to see, all we forced him to act as.

We tore him apart. We all killed him. And we all sat back and watched as he tried to come to us and try to get us to disprove what we thought of him.

But we never did. He thought he was alone. And we backed up that thought—Even if it wasn't intentional. We thought he could take care of himself—thought that he was able to. Thought that he was different—that he was above all the emotions that weigh the rest of us down.

But he wasn't. He was just _human_.

He always knew he was. But we never did.

"_He said 'I can't take life no more'  
__And like that a life can be lost  
__But this aint even about that  
__All of us just sat back and watched what happenen  
__Thinking it's not our responsibility  
__To solve a problem that isn't even about me  
__This is our problem."_

-------

**AN: Poof! That's it!**

**Yeah. I killed Ed. xD! Oh. And the ones with out a specific POV...Well, It's kind of like, what...Group thinking? Or, y'know, you could think it's Al. I don't know why him. xD It could be any of them. I just typed what came into my mind xD!!**

**Hope you enjoyed it though!**


End file.
